El Inicio
by HallowRain8587
Summary: ¿Es el comienzo de una nueva amistad, o es más? La próxima generación sienten que su camino en el mundo.


**El Inicio**

 **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling.** Siento que mi español no es tan bueno como debería ser, no tengo un lector de Beta. Espero que usted disfrute de esta historia, a pesar de los defectos.

* * *

Era la fiesta de la víspera de Navidad anual de la familia Potter / Weasley y la lista de invitados había vuelto a crecer a pasos agigantados. Cada año los niños invitaron a varios de sus compañeros de clase y, naturalmente, los padres se habían añadido cuando los niños eran pequeños y una vez que estaba en la lista del partido que se mantuvo. Este fue el primer año en que la fiesta se celebraba en Harry y Ginny nueva casa que tenía el espacio requerido para una gran reunión tales. Nuevos invita este año incluyen mejor amigo de Albus, Scorpius Malfoy y sus padres. Bueno, esto no era exactamente una nueva invitación, pero nunca había podido aceptar antes.

Lily estaba en su habitación dando los toques finales a su atuendo. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo verde que se había peleado con su madre otra vez. A medida que se tragó una lágrima que estaba triste de que estaba siendo tratado como un niño. Otra lágrima apareció y se llevó a cabo de nuevo con un parpadeo _._ _"_ _Pero, mamá, parece que_ _el vestido de_ _una niña_ _._ _Tengo_ _12_ _y yo_ _no soy_ _una niña_ _"_ , había sido el argumento de Lily. _"Lily, no es el vestido de una niña. Se ve muy crecido en ti. El verde es un color perfecto para ir con tu pelo."_ Al menos ella había sido capaz de llevar nuevos zapatos de oro que eran zapatillas de ballet, pero tiene cordones cinta maravillosas que cruzaban y cruzaban todo el camino hasta sus pantorrillas y atados en los arcos justo debajo de la rodilla. El uso de éstos hacía sentirse un poco como una bailarina. Los clavos de oro en las orejas y el cinturón de oro y los bordes de oro en el encaje del cuello y mangas estaban de adorno que llevaba.

"Lily, James, Albus, ven aquí inmediatamente", Ginny llamó a subir las escaleras. "Hermione y Ron están aquí y abuela y el abuelo Weasley se deben en cualquier minuto.

Media hora en el partido, otro trío subió por la acera. Habían se apareció en un gran parque y caminamos al otro lado. "Creo que este es el lugar", dijo Draco mientras leía la dirección del papel.

"Bueno, si usted tenía déjame ayudarte a avanzar en lugar de ir a Francia con la abuela, yo hubiera sabido lo que parecía", replicó Scorpius. Luego se estremeció como su droga padre le dio una bofetada.

"Bienvenidos, y Feliz Navidad, por favor entrar," dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta. "Lily, ven llegar las capas." Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada de reojo que Lily dio Scorpius y tímida sonrisa mientras tomaba su capa. Luego se escabulló de la habitación. Al llevó a su amigo a la sala de estar donde los niños se habían congregado mientras los adultos se quedaron en la sala de estar.

"Estoy tan contenta de que por fin podría venir", dijo Al mientras juguetonamente golpeó a su amigo. Los niños estaban jugando videojuegos muggles y pasar el rato. Scorpius mantuvo escondidas lado miradas a Lily y la siguió a la cocina para más aperitivos.

"Creo que te ves hermosa, Lily," susurró Scorpius en su oído, sorprendiendo a ella como ella estaba cortando más queso.

"Ouch," Lily tragó una lágrima por ella había cortado el dedo también. Luego respiró desigual como Scorpius le tomó la mano y la llevó el corte a los labios. Mirando sus ojos, su lengua salió una mano tomó la gota de sangre, y luego besó la palma de su mano. Lily estaba hipnotizado y no podía retirarse de su mirada. Como él lamió la sangre de su dedo, su respiración era involuntaria; el beso en la palma enviado piel de gallina por su columna.

El estado de ánimo se rompió cuando Rose se estrelló por la puerta después de haber observado el escenario. "Se necesita más servilletas en el soporte," dijo ella con una nota de celos en su voz. "Y la tía Ginny dice que es hora de reunirse en la sala de estar para los villancicos y regalos."

"Aquí encontrarás más servilletas y Scorpius puede tomar el queso." Lily añadió: "Voy a poner un yeso en esto y traer más galletas en un momento."

Había un piano de media cola en una esquina de la sala de estar y Ginny había pedido a Hermione para jugar una mezcla de villancicos e himnos. Todo el mundo se reunieron alrededor del piano con los Weasley anciano sentado en un sofá cercano. Algunos tenían vasos de bebida, otros tenían aperitivos en platos o servilletas pequeñas. Las voces mezcladas en las canciones que todos sabían. Scorpius se quedó atrás en la puerta esperando a Lily a entrar en la habitación. Ya que ella no había llegado todavía, y nadie estaba mirando, se deslizó de nuevo en la cocina. "Sigues siendo hermosa", susurró al oído de nuevo. "Quería darte esto mientras no había nadie alrededor." Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, ya que ancho o profundidad. Se deslizó la cinta de plata fuera y cuidadosamente retiró el papel verde. "Coincide con su vestido", ha remarcado. Abrió la caja de la joyería que fue revelado. Dentro había una pulsera de oro con tres encantos adjuntos. Por un enlace había adjuntado un conjunto M verde en plata, el segundo encanto era un escudo de Slytherin, y el tercer eslabón tenía un escudo de Gryffindor. "Podemos conectar más con el tiempo," dijo Scorpius. "Espero que usted y yo nos quedaremos juntos hasta que esté lleno y entonces podemos conseguir otra." La besó por primera vez en los labios y dijo: "Espero que podamos estar haciendo mucho más de esto, también."


End file.
